


Guilty Feet

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-21
Updated: 2009-09-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "And I'm never gonna dance again. Guilty feet have got no rhythm."





	Guilty Feet

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: I don't own 'Careless Whisper' or 'Unchained Melody'... don't own the characters, either.  


* * *

Abbey smiles tightly at her husband as he parades her around the dance floor. Just once, she’d like to come to one of these damn parties and not have to dance in front of a crowd. Some days she just doesn’t feel like being other people’s eye candy. And the song isn’t helping matters. “Unchained Melody” is special to her, but not the man with his arms around her. “Unchained Melody” reminds Abbey of forbidden rendezvous in seedy motel rooms on the campaign trail, of stolen kisses behind closed office doors and a few nights spent in someone else’s bed, having to run out before her husband woke.

Jed pulls her tighter to him, oblivious to the tension building in her body as the guilt rises up. Abbey fights for control of her emotions, aware of the hundreds of eyes on her. Just when she thinks she’s gained control of herself enough to finish the dance, her eyes meet her CJ’s from across the room, and she freezes. In that split second, Abbey is sure that her lust and guilt is on display for all to see, that her husband knows she’s fallen in love with someone else, and it’s too much to bear. Mumbling an apology to her husband, she dashes off the dance floor and out of the room. She didn’t really feel like dancing anyway.


End file.
